Goodbye
by jnghyeeun
Summary: Chanbaek ff. "Wake up sleepy head, Cepat mandi lalu berdandan semaksimal mungkin dan buat aku jatuh cinta padamu lagi dan lagi seperti saat kita pertama bertemu. Aku akan menjemputmu 30 menit lagi." kisah tentang park dobi dan byun gogi. Bad summary. Typos, boys love! DLDR. ChanyeolxBaekhyun. RnR!


**Title: Goodbye**

**Autrhor: jnghyeeun**

**No Copy or plagiat! Typos!**

**Cast milik diri mereka sendiri dan tuhan, tapi ff ini milik saya**

**Warning! Yaoi, Boys Love, Shounen Ai, NC 17!**

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Eung..." Baekhyun menggeliat merasakan sinar matahari di balik kelopak matanya yang tertutup. Dia menarik selimutnya hingga menutui seluruh badan dan wajahnya masih dengan mata yang tertutup.

_flashback-_

Kring...Kring... ponsel Baekhyun berdering. Baekhyun mengerang lalu meraih ponsel di samping tempat tidurnya tanpa membuka mata.

"Hm?". Baekhyun menjawab dengan ogah-ogahan.

"Wake up sleepy head, Cepat mandi lalu berdandan semaksimal mungkin dan buat aku jatuh cinta padamu lagi dan lagi seperti saat kita pertama bertemu. Aku akan menjemputmu 30 menit lagi, oke?". Sambungan telpon terputus. Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Dasar bodoh". Gumamnya. Baekhyun tersenyum semakin lebar, tangannya bergerak meraih gulingnya lalu memeluk guling tersebut dengan erat sambil menenggelamkan wajahnya disana dan-

"Aaaaaa! Kita akan kencan! dia akan menjemputku..!". Teriakan Baekhyun teredam gulingnya. Dia berdiri lalu melompat dan menari secara _random_ dan beberapa kali berteriak dengan nada_ excited _diatas ranjangnya yang kini berdecit karna ulahnya.

Kring...Kring... ponselnya kembali berdering. Baekhyun terdiam beberapa detik lalu dengan tergesa-gesa meraih ponselnya. Dia tersenyum saat melihat nama Chanyeol yang ia tulis "Park Dobi" tertera dilayar ponselnya.

"Kenapa lagi?". Baekhyun membuat suaranya terdengar agak galak, berusaha menutupi ke-_excited_-an nya.

"Yak, kau belum siap-siap? tadi aku lupa, makanya menelpon lagi. Aku hanya ingin bilang saranghae Byun Baekhyun, no, no, kurasa Park Baekhyun juga tidak buruk". terdengar suara kekehan Chanyeol. Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya lalu kembali tersenyum. _Well_, sebenarnya dia senang-suka- dengan nama Park Baekhyun, itu terdengar lebih... ehm... romantis saat Chanyeol mengatakannya barusan, walaupun dengan nada bicara bodoh ala Chanyeol.

"Nado saranghae Park Dobi". Suara Baekhyun terdengar lembut, tulus.

"Iya aku tau, kkk. Ah iya,kau berhutang morning kiss padaku sebagai bayaran membantu mu bangun pagi, _see ya baby boo_". Baru saja Baekhyun ingin protes, sambungan telpon sudah diputus duluan oleh Chanyeol.

_-flashback end._

Tangan Baekhyun bergerak meraih ponselnya. Dia menatap benda mati tersebut selama beberapa detik. Ini buang-buang waktu, ponselnya tidak akan berdering. Baekhyun menghela nafas lalu mengambil Mp4 yang tergeletak di samping ponselnya dan mulai membuka daftar playlist lalu menekan tombol play setelah memilih lagu berjudul Goodbye milik Miley Cyrus. Baekhyun melirik pantulan dirinya di kaca lalu merapikan rambut dan bajunya yang sudah rapi.

_"I remember when we kiss, I've still feel it on my lips"._

Baekhyun terdiam mendengar lirik lagu yang dilantunkan Miley dari Mp4 nya. Tangannya bergerak keatas menuju bibir mungilnya, matanya terpejam, jemarinya bergerak mengusap bibirnya dengan lembut. Deg, Tangan kirinya meremas dada nya yang kini terasa sesak, semua kenangan tentang Chanyeol selalu membuat hatinya terasa seakan ditusuk.

_flashback-_

Chanyeol berdiri didepan sebuah pintu, menyenderkan punggungnya di salah satu tembok di dekat pintu tersebut. Dia mengehentakkan sepatunya dengan pelan sambil bersenandung, kemudian menggerakkan beberapa anggota tubuhnya menjadi sebuah koreografi asal-asalan. Dia menghela nafas, bosan. Menunggu tidak pernah menyenangkan.

Baekhyun membuka pintu secara perlahan. Chanyeol langsung berdiri dengan tegap saat Baekhyun muncul sambil tersenyum sumringah padanya.

"Maaf, kau pasti menunggu lama."

"Ani, gwenchana. Wah, Byun Baekhyun kau benar-benar melakukannya, membuatku jatuh cinta padamu lagi dan lagi." Chanyeol tersenyum. Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya berusaha menutupi semburat merah yang muncul di kedua pipinya.

"Kajja!" Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, menuntunnya menuju mobilnya.

"Silahkan Princess…" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol aneh. _Princess?_ oh ayolah, dia seorang namja dan kata-kata itu terdengar terlalu _cheesy_ di telinga Baekhyun. Walaupun begitu, dia tetap masuk kedalam mobil Chanyeol. Chanyel masuk ke mobilnya dengan agak tergesa-gesa.

"Biar kupasangkan." Baekhyun sedikit terkejut saat tangan Chanyeol terulur meraih _safety belt_ disampingnya. Dan dia makin terkejut lagi saat sadar kalau Chanyeol kini berada sangat dekat dengannya.

Baekhyun agak memalingkan wajahnya ke samping kiri dan berusaha mengatur ekspresinya serta detak jantungnya yang seakan sedang _lose control_. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Chanyeol di pipi kanan nya. Pikirannya mulai menjadi liar. Seperti,

_apakah kita akan berciuman? _

_Oh tidak, apakah dia akan menyerangku sekarang? _

_secepat ini?_

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya dengan rapat saat merasakan pergerakan tubuh Chanyeol yang makin mendekat padanya.

"Nafas mu bau strawberry, aku suka." Baekhyun membuka matanya secara perlahan lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan aneh.

"Ehm… aku sudah selesai memasangkan _safety belt_ mu." Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. Baekhyun yang merasa malu dengan pikiran liarnya segera mendorong Chanyeol menjauh dari nya.

'Chanyeol bodoh! Dobi pabo!' Baekhyun menggerutu dengan pelan, Chanyeol memperhatikan dengan kebingungan.

'Wait, mungkinkah Baekhyun berpikiran-' pikirnya.

"Baek…" Baekhyun menoleh ke arah asal suara tersebut dan-

Membelalakan matanya, dan mungkin berteriak jika saja bibir nya tidak sedang dibungkam oleh bibir milik Chanyeol, atau lebih tepatnya dicium. Mereka berciuman. Hanya ciuman biasa, mereka hanya saling melumat bibir masing-masing, saling menghisap, saling menikmati debaran-debaran yang muncul dari perlakuan pasangan mereka pada bibir masing-masing, dalam beberapa menit.

"Eung." Baekhyun sedikit mengerang saat Chanyeol melepaskan tautan bibir mereka karena tuntutan dari paru-paru yang membutuhkan pasokan oksigen.

"Ehm…, Mian." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol kebingungan. Dua menit kemudian Baekhyun tersenyum, mengerti maksud Chanyeol.

Dia mendekati Chanyeol, memasang wajah terseram yang dia punya. Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya, berpikir bahwa Baekhyun akan menamparnya. Tapi-

"Aku menyukainya". Baekhyun memeluk leher Chanyeol. Chanyeol menghela nafas kemudian tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu kurasa aku akan memberikannya padamu setiap hari."

_-flashback end._

Baekhyun bersenandung sambil melangkahkan kaki nya ke dapur dengan ringan. Ia mengambil sekaleng minuman dengan rasa cappuccino dari dalam kulkasnya. Akhir-akhir ini dia mulai jarang melakukan kegiatan rutinnya tersebut-meminum kopi- entah sekedar meminum minuman yang mempunyai rasa seperti kopi atau meminum kopi sebenarnya.

Dia tersenyum saat melihat catatan kecil di sudut pintu kulkas nya berwarna pink dan tulisan yang hampit tidak bisa terbaca. Tapi catatan ini untuk Baekhyun dan Baekhyun sudah terbiasa membaca nya.

_'Buar kutebak, kau sedang bosan, ingin minum,_

_dan dari sekian banyak minuman, kau memilih minuman dengan rasa kopi?_

_No! No! No!_

_Letakkan kembali kopi itu, kau harus banyak minum air putih._

_Aku tidak akan menciummu jika nafas mu bau kopi.'_

Baekhyun terkekeh kecil mengingat betapa cerewet nya Chanyeol tentang semua hal yang berhubungan dengan kesehatan diri nya. Beberapa detik kemudian mata nya mulai berair, pandangan nya terasa kabur karna air mata yang menumpuk di kelopak matanya.

"Hey, aku tidak jadi meminum kopi ku," Baekhyun meletakkan kopi nya kemudian mengambil segelas air. "See? aku bahkan banyak meminum air putih belakangan ini," Air mata Baekhyun mulai meluncur membasahi pipi nya.

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak datang?"

_flashback-_

Chanyeol menyodorkan dua jenis minuman ke Baekhyun.

"Mau yang mana?" Baekhyun menunjuk minuman dengan rasa cappuccino sambil memamerkan cengiran nya.

"_Nu-uh_," Chanyeol menggeleng. "Kopi tidak bagus untukmu, yang ini saja." Dia menyodorkan air mineral ke Baekhyun. Baekhyun mem-_pout_-kan bibir nya.

"Kalau tau begitu, aku tidak perlu repot-repot menjawab."Chanyeol terkekeh pelan mendengar kekasih nya menggerutu.

"Sini." Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun, membuat namja mungil itu hampir terjatuh. Ya, Baekhyun terjatuh. Tapi bukan terjatuh ke lantai, melainkan ke pelukan Chanyeol.

"Ha to the Ha, I got you." Baekhyun melingkarkan tangan nya di pinggang Baekhyun sambil terkekeh. Baekhyun melirik nya sebal lalu memberontak ingin melepaskan diri.

"Shht…" Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun lalu menuntun tangan tersebut ke leher nya, melingkarkan tangan mungil Baekhyun disana. Chanyeol mempererat lingakaran tangan nya di pinggang Baekhyun, merapatkan tubuh mereka.

"You're mine Byun Gogi." Chanyeol berbisik di telinga Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun merinding kegelian.

Chanyeol mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun pelan kemudian meletakkan telapak kaki Baekhyun diatas kaki nya, meletakkan beban tubuh Baekhyun disana, -Baekhyun tidak bisa menari. Lalu mulai melangkahkan kaki nya sesuai irama atau melodi yang muncul di otak nya saat dia berada di dekat Baekhyun. Mereka menari, tanpa musik.

"Jangan sering minum kopi, aku tidak mau mencium mu jika nafas mu bau kopi." Chanyeol melangkahkan kaki nya ke kanan, lalu kedepan, lalu kebelakang, lalu ke kanan lagi.

"Kalau begitu tidak usah saja." Baekhyun menjulurkan lidah nya. Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan nya di pinggang Baekhyun lalu memutar tubuh Baekhyun kembali menarik nya kedala pelukan nya.

"Sayangnya, aku tidak akan bisa." Chanyeol mengecup bibir mungil Baekhyun sekilas.

_-Flashback end._

Baekhyun duduk disofa nya sambil menatap tempat kosong di samping meja makan. Disana, tempat dia dan Chanyeol pernah menari dengan mesra tanpa iringan musik. Baekhyun memeluk lututnya yang ia tekuk.

"Park Dobi…" Lirihnya, berharap akan ada jawaban yang biasanya terdengar bodoh milik Chanyeol.

Dia menatap bingkai foto berwarna biru langit yang tergelatak begitu saja di dekat kaki nya. Bingkai itu berisi foto dua orang namja sedang tersenyum dengan bahagia. Namja yang lebih tinggi melingkarkan tangan nya di pundak namja yang lebih pendek, merangkul namja yang lebih pendek dengan posesif. Mereka mengenakan baju couple berwarna hitam dan putih, terlihat sangat serasi.

Drrt…Drrt…

Baekhyun merasakan hp nya bergetar. Dia meraihnya dengan malas. Lalu-

Baekhyun terdiam, mata nya agak melotot.

"Do-dobi…" Bibir Baekhyun bergerak dengan susah payah membaca nama yang tertera di layar handphone nya. Dia menggeser tombol hijau di layar handphone nya lalu mendekatkan handphone tersebut ke telinga nya.

"Ha-halo?"

"Hei," jeda selama beberapa detik. "Ini aku Chanyeol. Mungkin kau sudah lupa, tapi kita sempat _bersama_ cukup lama." Bodoh. Si Dobi bodoh ini masih tetap bodoh. Lupa? Baekhyun bahkan tidak tau bagaimana cara agar bisa melakukan nya-melupakan-nya.

"Ah… ne, aku ingat, Ada apa?" Baekhyun berusaha sebisa mungkin membuat suara nya tidak bergetar.

"Ehm… aku, aku hanya ingin menemui mu. Maksudku, kita sudah terlalu lama tidak berkomunikasi. Dan-," kembali jeda selama beberapa detik. "Dan aku ingin bilang bahwa aku menyesal, aku menyesal telah meninggalkan mu, aku menyesal telah menyakiti mu, aku menyesal membuat mu menangis malam itu, aku menyesal sudah mengingkari janjiku, maafkan aku."

**The End**

* * *

Oke, that's it. Sorry karna hye belum bisa ngebuat sequel untuk ff Breath yang ending nya udah Hye hancurin -_-. Dan sorry kalau ff ini terasa nge gantung, tapi yang ini emang sengaja dibuat gantung. Last, thanks udh baca dan jangan lupa untuk tinggalkan jejak. Love ya!


End file.
